random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 64: Super Phineas 64
Episode 64! Woot! Let's a-go! Teh Bunker residents: We're bored. Brock: Hey, I know! I'll use my trusty frying pan as a drying pan! Bob: Wut? Brock: What? I have dreams too! Bob: When were you even a character in The Bunker? NO POKEMON ANIME CHARACTERS! 4th Wall: STOP IT! Fredthefish: Don't worry, guys. I have a story. Derpy: Ooh a story! Does it have muffins? Fredthefish: No. But it's epic. It's a Mario/Phineas and Ferb crossover! Ferb: Technically, this whole show is a crossover of those, plus many other things. 4th Wall: WHY, SWEET CELESTIA, WHY? Fredthefish: Since this is episode 64... 4th Wall: (crying) Fredthefish: I'ma gonna tell the story of Super Phineas 64! It all started a long time ago... (inside the story) Princess Isabella: Dear Phineas, I will bake you a cake. Come stuff your face in it. Love, Princess Isabella. Fredthefish: As so Phineas travelled to Princess Isabella's castle. But then he was attacked by a wizard! And a Magnum Bill! Phineas: Can we just skip to the good part? Fredthefish: Fine. So Phineas went to the castle, but then... Bowsershmirtz: Ha ha, Phineas! You fool! I have cursed the castle and imprisoned the princess! Nothing can stop me now! Phineas: Hey, where's Perry? Fredthefish: Little did Phineas know that Perry was sleeping on the roof. So he was kind of useless to Phineas. Kind of like Yoshi in Mario 64. Brock: Is Ferb in this story? Fredthefish: NO, YOU IDIOT! LUIGI WASN'T IN MARIO 64, SO FERB ISN'T IN PHINEAS 64! Brock: What if it's Super Phineas 64 DS? So there would be Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Buford! Fredthefish: NO! GO GET EATEN BY GULPIN! Gulpin: I'm on it. (Gulpin eats Brock) Fredthefish: Now that we're done with the Pokemon/Buford references, let's get back to the story. Baljeet: Oh, hi, Phineas. You need to jump into these paintings. Phineas: Why? Are these paintings magic? Baljeet: Yes! They will take you to a faraway place of magic and excitement! Phineas: Awesome! Ferb, I know what we're... oh, yeah. Baljeet: Don't worry, Phineas. You always have me. Phineas: (quickly jumps into painting) Baljeet: Oh, sure! No one cares about me! Fredthefish: It's kinda true. Baljeet: Hey, just get back to narrating. Fredthefish: Oh, yeah. So, Phineas went to Bro-bot Battlefield. Phineas: Wow. Bro-bot Battlefield has a lot of Phinedroids. Phinedroids: We're Phinedroids and we're here to stay! Phineas: Wow, that song is so uncatchy without the Ferbots. Phinedroids: Oh, well. There's no Ferbots since there's no Ferb. Phineas: Oh, okay then! (kills them all) Now I'd better take out the king. King Phinedroid: Mai boi, you can't kill me. I must eat mah dinner. Phineas: ... (kills King Phinedroid and grabs star) Fredthefish: Back at the castle... Baljeet: What happened? Phineas: I don't want to talk about it. Brock: Come on, you-- LiaFH: GO AWAY NO ONE LIKES YOU WRONG SHOW BYE. WRONG SHOW. THIS IS A SHOW. 4th wall: EVERY CHANCE YOU GE-- *explodes* LiaFH: I LOVE THIS SHOW SO MUCH 4th wall: *its exploded pieces explode again* Category:Stuff by Fredthefish Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Mario Category:Super Mario 64 Category:Ponies Category:Pokemon Category:TV Show References